Firestar's Death and Story Afterwards
by Holyleef
Summary: This story is completly FANFICTION about Firestar's death. okay time for summary lol: one day firestar goes hunting and the unthinkiable happens.  sorry SUCK at summaries! Now this story continues after the death of Firestar...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is completely Fanfiction**

**All cats belong to Erin Hunter except Icepaw, Cherrystep, Silverkit and Pantherkit.**

Warriors: Firestar's Death

All have heard of the great Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. From kittypet to brave leader this cat has been through a lot even death, nine times. This is the story of how Firestar lost his last life.

It was an excellent Greenleaf morning, the sky was clear and all cats were well. The mighty leader, Firestar emerged from his den with his mate, Sandstorm. They stood on HighLedge looking down at the clan watching their activities. His deputy, Brambleclaw was ordering hunting and border patrols. Firestar decided to tag along on a patrol. Sandstorm and he hopped down from the ledge and padded over to the small group circled around Brambleclaw.

"Okay, Dovewing, you can lead the ShadowClan border patrol, take Icepaw and Bumblestripe. And Ivypool, take Rosepetal and Hazeltail to patrol the WindClan border." Brambleclaw announced, "Oh, and Leafpool, take Cherrystep on a hunting patrol."

"I'll lead another hunting patrol, two would be better more prey." Firestar said. Bramblenose nodded. "I'll take Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Brakenfur with me." It would be nice to hunt with old friends.

The patrols headed out and Firestar decided to hunt in the dense woodland. The patrol split up, Dustpelt and Brakenfur following a strong mouse scent and Firestar and Sandstorm following a strong vole scent. Firestar let Sandstorm catch the vole. Her hunting skills were always perfect. There a rabbit scent in the breeze but there was still more vole around, so Firestar left Sandstorm with the vole and followed the rabbit scent. Before he left he said,

"I'll be back even before you can say rabbit." But what he said was not true. Sandstorm would never see her mate until his death bed.

Firestar sniffed for the rabbit scent but soon lost it. It wasn't like him to lose scents. He shrugged and went to pad back to Sandstorm, but then, out of nowhere, he was attacked by a badger. The badger raked his back and flanks, before Firestar knocked him off.

He stood face to face with the animal for a few heartbeats before the badger ran at him. Although, the badger wasn't running at him, it was running at someone behind him. It was Silverkit and Pantherkit, Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits.

"No!" Firestar shouted and tackled the badger pinning it down. But the badger wiggled out of his grip, it looked as if Firestar was losing his touch. Firestar ran at the badger silding into it and knocking it into a tree. The badger was dazed for a moment and then whined and ran off. Then there was a crack! And the tree came toppling down. The kits were in the way of the tree! Firestar ran as fast as he could, pushed the kits out of the way and was ready for his fate.

The tree made a THUD sound in the forest being heard from even inside camp. And under the tree lay Firestar. Sandstorm had heard the thud and ran to the sound. She saw her mate under the tree and cried,

"No! Firestar!" She bolted over to Firestar desperately trying to push the tree but it wouldn't move. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Sandstorm…" Firestar said, his voice was weak and faint.

"No, save your strength, I will go get help!" Sandstorm said

"No, don't I… am going to die and you know it. Let me go Sandstorm, please." He choked. Sandstorm was already in tears. But she nodded silently.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I will see you in StarClan soon." Firestar meowed before laying his head down and closing his eyes never to open them again. Sandstorm let out a sad yowl her cries being heard throughout ThunderClan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue this story****…**** this will be after firestar's death and the whole clan is adjusting to Bramblestar being leader and everything****…**** SPOLIER DON'T READ IF U HAVENT READ NIGHT WHISPERS! SPOILER!**

**Next chapter I will give u a description of all of the new cats ^^(this story is told in the point of view of Spottedpaw)**

Spottedpaw awoke in her nest near the entrance of the medicine cat den. She looked over to see if her mentor was still sleeping and he was. She smiled and padded out of the den. Her black and white coat shined in the sunlight. She saw her brother and sister eating prey outside the apprentice den. She decided to pad over. But first she grabbed a mouse. She settled down besides them

"Morning!" her brother Icepaw said with a mouth full of sparrow. Spottedpaw nodded, trying to eat her prey without being discusted by her brother.

"Morning, Blackpaw, your being quiet, whats wrong?" Spottedpaw asked her sister. Blackpaw sighed,

"Why did Firestar give me Leafpool as a mentor? She's not a true warrior and never will be! She lied about being our mother's mother and it seems that only Sandstorm and Squirrelflight like her now!" she kept her voice low.

Spottedpaw shrugged,"I dunno. Maybe Firestar thought that give Leafpool an apprentice would help her? And maybe you should give Leafpool a chance, she may have some potential. "Blackpaw glared at Spottedpaw, her medicine cat wisdom was annoying some times. She changed the subject, "Where's Mom?" as if on cue their mother padded over, a black she-cat.

"Hollyleaf!" Spottedpaw shouted happily.

"Hello, Spottedpaw… what are you three talking about? You seem very secretive. "Hollyleaf asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Blackpaw said, if he told his mom, Hollyleaf would go tell Bramblestar and then he would change her mentor. She didn't want a lot of commotion in the clan. She just wanted to be a warrior.

Spottedpaw was busy sorting herbs as her mentor had asked. He was busy treating Ivypool because she had a sore pad from tripping on a fallen log.

"Jayfeather? Where does the dock go?" She asked.

"Behind the cobwebs!" Jayfeahter said from across the room. "And bring me some while you're at it!" Spottedpaw nodded and brought over some and then out the rest in its place. Then she noticed something weird, a tuff of her mother's fur was being a rock. She had never noticed it before and was confused. She would ask her mentor later. Ivypool had left the den and then Dovewing padded into. She looked… worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ^^ I promised an intro about all the cats so here it is ^^(oh ya when I wrote down Cherryheart I forgot about cherrykit…so cherrykit is now cherryheart ^^)**

**Okay so here we go ^^**

**Leader: Bramclestar**

**Deputy: Lionblaze(mate cindeheart)**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather:**

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

**New warriors: **

**Dovewing (mate: Tigerheart)**

**Ivypool**

**Cherryheart**

**Molepelt**

**Apprentices:**

**Spottedpaw**

**Blackpaw (mentor Leafpool)**

**Icepaw (mentor Tigerheart)**

**Queens:**

**Cinderheart (kits Pantherkit and Silverkit)**

**Ferncloud**

**Daisy**

**Elders:**

**Graystripe( retired due to a injury that left his paw crippled)**

**(All other elders died)**

**Dead cats:**

**Firestar**

**Mousefur**

**Purdy**

****All cats no mentioned are ALIVE! BTW Tigerheart is now apart of ThunderClan ^^ he has been for six moons (when Dovewing became a warrior) You will learn more about Hollyleaf soon :D**

"Dovewing whats wrong?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing replied to him with quiet mumbling. Spottedpaw picked out words like 'saw' and 'power' the rest she could not here. "You heard a yowl in the forest?" Jayfeather tried to play it off but Spottedpaw knew that was not what Dovewing said. She frowned. "Spottedpaw get some basic medicine follow my scent and meet me where it leads."

Spottedpaw nodded and got the herbs. She followed Jayfeather's scent gasped at the sight that she saw. There lay Tigerheart, dead. He was bloody with fatal wounds to his neck and stomach. He also had about a dozen other wounds. Dovewing was now sobbing quietly him being her mate. Spottedpaw dropped the herbs on the ground, knowing there was nothing they could do.

She saw Jayfeather sniff Tigerheart's body. "It's faint and wet but there is a slight scent of ShadowClan on his body. And scents don't last six moons so ShadowClan must have killed him."

Spottedpaw scraped the ground with her claws. "ShadowClan!" she spat, "They never follow the warrior code! The only good cats are Littlecloud and Tansypaw!"

Jayfeather turned his head to Spottedpaw and narrowed his eyes and she kept quiet. Suddenly a few cats camp out of the bush, and Spottedpaw tensed expecting the worse.

Luckily it was only Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. They both gasped at the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back sorry, I've been bussy w/ school lol anyway here is the fourth chapter! Also whoever can guess my fav warrior cat FIRST will get their cat to be a new kit in ThunderClan! Yay! By the end of the chapter u will know who the cat who is going to have kits is…also only guess once! **

Jayfeather explained that he scented ShadowClan on Tigerheart's body. Lionblaze's eyes blazed in anger. The golden cat had always liked Tigerheart and for the longest time thought they were kin. Tigerheart was a good fighter and a great cat. "I'll be back…" Lionblaze growled and turned to leave but Hollyleaf stopped him.

"No!" Spottedpaw's mother hissed. "What is fighting ShadowClan going to prove? That you're a stupid cat that's going to be dead?"

"You know that I won't die, I can take them all on even Blackstar!" Lionblaze hissed back and lashed his tail.

_ One cat taking on all of a Clan_? I doubt that… Spottedpaw thought to herself.

"Lionblaze, not being a mousebrain. Somehow, some way they will kill you, and will that solve the problem? No." Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze let out a long sigh and the fur flattened on his back. The blind cat nodded, "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, help take him back to camp, Spottedpaw go with them, clean Tigerheart up to get him ready for his vigil, I need a word with Dovewing."

Spottedpaw finished licking the tangy tasting blood off Tigerheart before washing him off with some moss balls.

"Need some help?" Brightheart meowed padding into the den. "I heard what happened, Bramblestar just called a meeting."

"I know, I was too busy to go. And, yea thanks." Spottedpaw meowed, thankful for the help.

***Back in the forest***

"Dovewing what do you see?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing didn't respond. She was concentrating hard, her emotions driving her mad. Finally she focused. She saw tall dark trees, then an opening, then a hollow, ShadowClan camp. She focused on conversations made by the cats, nothing about Tigerheart.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She remarked sadly and started to pad away back towards camp.

"But… I do." Jayfeather said looking in Dovewing's direction. He quickly followed her and put a hand on her stomach, "Dovewing, you're going to have kits."

**Maybe once of the MOST important chapters yet! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fanfiction! It's me again, Holyleef! Here is Chapter 5! **

Spottedpaw was walking in the forest. The late sunlight was shining brightly and beautifully. She could have sat and stared at it all day. Then she heard a cat behind her. She looked around, it was Tigerheart! "Tigerheart!" she meowed. He didn't respond. He just walked past her. Spottedpaw followed him until she heard a few cats, with a slick wet scent. She quickly climbed a tree and yelled at Tigerheart to hide, he didn't respond again. Then, Spottedpaw gasped at who she saw, it was Dawnclaw! Tigerheart's sister, and who she was most surprised about, Tansypaw, the medicine cat apprentice. There was also three other cats, Starlingclaw, Redwillow, and Snakepaw.

"TIGERHEART! RUN!" she shouted as loud as she could but he still didn't respond. She jumped out of the tree and stood in front of Tigerheart. He didn't seem to notice her. Then he took a step forward, his paw went through her! She gasped, she must have been dreaming! Was this StarClan? No, it wasn't their misty terrain. And the shadowclan cats were not dead! She then ran up back into the tree and watched in horror as Dawnclaw first, jumped out and stood in front of Tigerheart. She signaled her tail and the two warriors and snakepaw tackeled down Tigerheart. "Tigerheart, look at you! You look like a puny kit under these warriors!"

"What are you doing?" Tigerheart asked frantically.

"Oh? Let me see… killing you!" Dawnclaw hissed and gave Tigerheart a scratch across his face.

"Why? I'm your brother! Your only sibling left!" Tigerheart meowed.

"Well… with Flametail gone, you and I are the only ones that can spread Tigerstar's blood." Dawnclaw explained.

"What's that suppose to mean? And you forgot about Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt!" Tigerheart hissed.

"Brambleclaw? Tawnypelt? That's not going to happen, Brambeclaw is forever mad at Squirrelflight, and Tawnypelt? Oh, let's just say that she ran into a little 'accident' with some rouges." Dawnclaw snickered.

Tigerheart glared at his sister.

"So that leaves me and you! I will be the one to spread Tigerstar's blood! The right way not with the kin of the kittypet, Firestar!"Dawnclaw explained and signaled the warriors to kill him.

"No!" Tigerheart wailed as they attacked him. Spottedpaw panicked, she ran away as fast as she could. She had to wake up! This was a nightmare! She wasn't paying attention and tripped on a root, tummbing down the hill.

Linelinelinelinelineline

Spottedpaw awoke suddenly in her nest. She was breathing hard and she had wide eyes. Jayfeather heard her, "Are you okay?" he asked his apprentice.

"No…" she said and explained the dream. Jayfeather shook his head, confused.

"Are you sure it was Dawnclaw? And Tansypaw?" he asked.

"Yes! I don't lie, I'm not a sick cat that would make up the death of Tigerheart!" Spottedpaw hissed back In annoyance, why didn't Jayfeather believe her? All Jayfeather did was sign

"Follow." He meowed and he lead her out to camp, they gathered up Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Hollyleaf and left into the forest.

Once they were far enough Jayfeather said, "I believe that Spottedpaw has a power…"

**R&R plz!**

Spottedpaw curled her tail tighter around her body and curled up tighter. It was the next morning, and the start of leaf-bare. She guessed that because it was freezing. She blinked opened her eyes and saw the medicine cat den. She had her back turned to the entrance to try and keep her warm.

The medicine cat apprentice spotted Jayfeather staring at her with his blind eyes, as best as he could stare, "You cold?" he asked

Spottedpaw nodded, "Very." This was her first leaf-bare, being born in late newleaf.

"Why don't you do and warm yourself up


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Its me lol. Here's chapter 6 I am going busy w/ chapters. Also I messed up at the end of that CHAPTER THE PART AFTER r&r DOESN'T HAPPEN SRRY I FORGOT TO DELEATE IT**

"Power?" Hollyleaf echoed. "What power?" From her voice it seemed like a left-out kind of voice.

"Spottedpaw, explain the dream." Jayfeather ordered. Spottedpaw nodded and explained it.

"Now what does the 'power' have to do with anything?" Spottedpaw demanded. She saw Jayfeather look in the direction of Lionblaze.

"Just tell her." Lionblaze said, sort of annoyed. Jayfeather nodded.

"A long time ago, before Leafpool or Squirrelflight were even born, Firestar had a dream. In the dream a cat told him, 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' We believed that us three, me, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, where the three because Lionblaze and I had… powers." He said hesitating on the last part. "Lionblaze could fight and never get hurt, and I can go into cat's dreams. But your mother… she never had powers." Spottedpaw looked at Hollyleaf and anger blazed in her eyes for a heartbeat and then nothing. Jayfeather continued, "Soon later we discovered that Dovewing had the power to see and hear very, very far. We knew that we where the three, but you're the fourth. I don't understand that."

"What power though? I don't have a power! It was just a dream!" Spottedpaw shouted.

"No, while I was taking Tigerheart to be buried I found a tuff of Dawnpelt's fur in his claw. You where right." Dovewing said. Spottedpaw just stared.

"I need to talk to Firestar or Yellowfang, you four go back to camp, and Spottedpaw, and you can tell no one! Not even your siblings." Jayfeather warned.

"But Lionblaze told Cinderheart! Why can't I tell Blackpaw and Icepaw?" Spottedpaw argued.

"I told Cinderheart because she's my mate and was getting caught in the middle of things, for now Blackpaw and Icepaw could tell everyone in the clan, so just don't tell them." Lionblaze said. Spottedpaw finally nodded.

**Jayfeather at Moonpool**

Jayfeather touched her nose into the ice cold water and closed his eyes. He reopened them, in StarClan. He jumped up and looked around for any cats. He spotted a dark stripped tabby, "Tigerheart!" he shouted.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing here? It's not the half moon." Tigerheart said.

"I know how you died, Tigerheart, I have no time to explain though, I need to speak to Firestar. Have you've seen him?" Jayfeather asked.

"Last I saw him was when I died, sorry. But I did see Mousefur a little while ago, I think she is down by the river."

"Thanks!" Jayfeather said and sped off towards the lake. He spotted the familiar cat. "Mousefur!" he shouted but it wasn't mousefur, it was Firestar.

"Jayfeather?" Firestar questioned. "What wrong?" Jayfeather opened his mouth to explain but he heard a rustle in the bushes and turned his head. Two dark striped tabbies came out, "Tigerstar! Hawkfrost!" Firestar hissed. "Jayfeather, get out of here! Now! Don't come back, not even on the half moon, you have the power of stars in your paws, now it is your time to lead yourself, GO! Now!" Jayfeather stared in shock and then nodded and bolted off. He snapped his eyes open at Moonpool, and quickly jumped up. He then sped off back in the direction of ThunderClan camp. Suddenly someone jumped ontop of him and hissed into his ear,

"ThunderClan will never know the dark forest's secrets!" and then everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOO… O.O lol **R&R plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Lol. What happened to Jayfeather? ALSO guess who is this cat… .**

"Jayfeather should be back by now." Lionblaze remarked scanning the entrance for a sign of his brother.

"Maybe he got caught up in StarClan, that place is pretty big and hard to find your way around." Spottedpaw suggested.

"He's not at Moonpool…" Dovewing said with that faraway look in her eyes, "I don't even see him anywhere in the forest!"

"Whats the matter?" Bramblestar asked coming over to the four cats.

"Jayfeather is missing." Hollyleaf said.

"Send a search patrol, it is near dark." Bramblestar said. Lionblaze nodded,

"Brakenfur! Cherrystep! Come with Dovewing and I, we are going on a search patrol for Jayfeather…"

The four cats padded into the forest up the path towards Moonpool.

"Hey! I found something!" Brakenfur shouted and the other three ran over. Lionblaze sniffed at the scarlet smear on the floor.

"That's Jayfeather's blood!" He said, anger fueling his body. His claws scraped against the ground. He turned his head around to Dovewing and she nodded, "Me and Dovewing are going to check Moonpool, you two search the surrounding area."

The deputy and former apprentice padded towards Moonpool. Dovewing fouced her power around the lake. _WindClan… no… Horseplace… no…. The Island…no… RiverClan… no… the shores… no…Shado-_ her thoughts were caught off with a pericing pain to her ears and eyes. She cuffed her ears and eyes with her paws trying to stop the pain.

"Dovewing?" Lionblaze asked padded over to her, comforting her. Soon the pain stopped and Dovewing looked at Lionblaze.

"I check everywhere, but when I went to check ShadowClan…" Her voice trailed off. Lionblaze nodded, "lets get you back to camp… I think I know where Jayfeather is."

"Did you find him?"Spottedpaw asked as soon as the patrol entered camp but Lionblaze shook his head and padded towards Brambleclaw's den. Spottedpaw sighed and flicked her tail. She felt some one grasp it and almost turned around to snap at them but saw Silverkit and Pantherkit. She flicked her tail back and forth, back and forth.

Soon he heard Bramblestar call a meeting and Cinderheart called over her kits. Spottedpaw looked up towards the tabby leader.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he called and cats turned to his attention, "As some of you may know, Jayfeather has gone missing." Some cats nodded, knowing, other gasped in shock. "Lionblaze had sent a patrol but they found only his blood. Two search patrols will be sent each day, one at sunhigh and one at moonhigh, to find him. Extra border patrols will also be set up by the border of ShadowClan. Ivypool was stolen moons ago; they might have had a reason to steal Jayfeather. If you find anything report back to Lionblaze or me. Also, Leafpool will step in for Jayfeather and Dustpelt will fill in as Blackpaw's mentor. Also since Tigerheart's deaths left Icepaw mentor less, Ivypool shall be their mentor. Also, tomorrow, all but Brakenfur, Dovewing, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, Cherrystep, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Blossumfall and Hazeltail shall attend the gathering." He spoke and with a flick of his tail dismissed the meeting.

Spottedpaw sighed. She had nothing against Leafpool being a medicine cat; she was truly one and shouldn't have to have stepped down. Leafpool padded over to Spottedpaw and the two padded into the medicine cat den for a good night's sleep.

Linelinelinelinelineline

"Hand me the herbs." Leafpool asked Spottedpaw the next morning. They were treating Blackpaw's paw after he had got a thorn stuck in it. Spottedpaw nodded and gave her the bundle of herbs. From what Spottedpaw noticed, Leafpool seemed happy to fill in for Jayfeather. It didn't seem like she missed being Blackpaw's mentor one bit. Leafpool sent Blackpaw away, telling him to be careful. "Why don't we go collect some tansy? The stock is pretty low." Leafpool suggested and Spottedpaw nodded. Suddenly the light bulb switched on inside her Tansypaw! Why had she been a part of Tigerheart's murder? And why didn't Lionblaze tell Bramblestar? "Coming?" Leafpool called from the entrance of the den and Spottedpaw bolted after her


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Chapter 8 is here! Here things start to get a little bit more interesting and we see a little bit more of Spottedpaw's power! I know I promised more about Hollyleaf so the next chapter will be her history after the tunnel incident. **

"Is this Jayfeather's blood?" Spottedpaw asked sniffing at a bloody spot on the forest floor. Leafpool, not paying attention shrugged. She was busy collecting the tansy. The medicine cat apprentice curiously liked the blood. _YUCK!_ She thought spitting out her spit on the ground. Leafpool giggled quietly,

"That's why you don't like stuff on the floor!" the former medicine cat said. Spottedpaw was now trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "Here, stuff these in there." Leafpool said shoving some tansy into Spottedpaw's mouth. Together the two cats padded back to camp.

Linelinelinelinelineline

"Dawnpelt!" Lionblaze hissed. He was at the border of Thunder and Shadow territory on the Sunhigh search patrol, the other members of the patrol where, Cloudtail, Brichfall, Berrynose, and Ivypool. Currently Dawnpelt was admiring the fat squirrel she had caught on ThunderClan land. "You prey-stealer! Give back the squirrel and leave now!" he demanded.

"Let me think about that…. No." Dawnpelt teased. Lionblaze felt his blood boiling, not only was this the cat responsible for the death of Tigerheart, but Lionblaze believed that she had something to do with Jayfeather.

"Come on Lionblaze, it's not worth it." Cloudtail said. Lionblaze glared sharply at him to remind him that he was the deputy. "Lionblaze…" the elder warrior trialed off.

Lionblaze turned back to Dawnpelt who was snickering quietly. "Seems you don't know when to quit do you? Or maybe your mind is lost like a leaf in the wind… or…" Dawnpelt paused, smirked and continued, "A Jay's feather in the wind." Lionblaze had, had enough. He tackled Dawnpelt.

"Shut up you stupid piece of foxdug! Tell me what you know about Jayfeather!" Lionblaze growled.

"Lionblaze!" he heard someone yell and turned his head expecting it to be Cloudtail, but it was none the less than Bramblestar. "Quit being a mouse-brain!"

The golden warrior reluctionary got off Dawnpelt and she scurried away with the prey back to camp. "My den, _now._"

Linelinelinelinelineline

Lionblaze looked like an embarrassed kit as he followed after Bramblestar. But inside he was burning with rage. He knew that Dawnpelt had something to do with Jayfeather, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Lionblaze, tell me why you acted like a mousebrained kit!"Bramblestar demanded. Lionblaze stared at Bramblestar for a long heartbeat before speaking,

"One, she stole a very plump squirrel that could have fed three apprentices! Two, she aggravated me. And three, she knew something about Jayfeather." Lionblaze explained.

"That still gives you no reason to attack her. We could have brought up the concept at the gathering tonight, without violence." Bramblestar kept speaking, "I don't see why you could lose your temper like that, Lionblaze! You're not just a warrior but my deputy! I chose you because you seemed responsible for the job! Now I am considering regretting my choice." Lionblaze said nothing, just stared at Bramblestar. "For your actions, you will not attend the gathering tonight." Lionblaze opened his mouth to argue, "No, Lionblaze, now leave."

Lionblaze sighed and nodded padding out of the den. As he padded out Hollyleaf padded up to him, "So what is your 'big' punishment?" she teased.

"I'm not going to the gathering," he answered, a bit annoyed at Bramblestar, he just didn't understand! If he knew about the prophecy…

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart called to her make dashing over, "Pantherkit and Silverkit are missing!" she gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll find them! Where were they last?" Lionblaze asked, trying to keep his cool.

"In the nursery! I closed my eyes to take a quick nap and then they vanished!" Cinderheart explained frantically.

"Reminds you of the time we snuck out don't it?" Hollyleaf remarked. Lionblaze shook his head; apparently they had inherited that trait.

"Cinderheart! Lionblaze!" they suddenly heard someone squeak.

"Pantherkit! Silverkit!" their mother cried a yowl of relief. Relief washed through Lionblaze also. "Don't you ever run off like that again; do you understand?"

"Yes, mother, but guess what?" Silverkit exclaimed.

"What?" Lionblaze answered.

"We went to the ShadowClan camp-" Pantherkit started but was cut off

"WHAT? SHADOWCLAN? CAMP?" Cinderheart yowled angerly.

"Shh…! This is the best part!" Silverkit ordered.

"-and Jayfeather is there! He is in one of the dens! Two cats are guarding the entrance! Must be a game of prisoners, huh?" Pantherkit finished, seeming happy.


	9. SPECIAL

A/N: Hey this chapter is a break from the story so you can learn about Hollyleaf and why in my story she is alive. So here it is!

Hollyleaf jumped back as the rocks crumbled in the entrance. She could hear Lionblaze and Jayfeather on the other side. But what did she care? They didn't understand! She had to kill Ashfur! And she had to tell everyone! The secret was KILLING her!

She turned tailed and ran down the tunnels she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. She kept running until she ran into a wall. She stumbled backwards and tried to look around. It was pitch-black dark and she couldn't see a thing. She shook her head and continued to pad in an unknown direction. Suddenly she heard paw steps. She froze. She looked around but that made no help.

"Hello?" the cat called.

"H...Hello…" Hollyleaf stumbled; she wasn't sure who this cat was! Then the cat said nothing and she wasn't sure if they were still here or ever here. She was confused and tired. She decided it was no danger and lay down to sleep.

Linelinelinelinelinelinleine

Hollyleaf woke up, but it wasn't dark. It was light. For a moment she thought she was in the warriors den, but she realized she was still in the tunnels. Then she saw what was making the light… an exit! She hadn't noticed it at night because it was so dark! She quickly scrambled up and darted out of the hole. She quickly realized that it was not ThunderClan territory and she was glad. She instantly picked up the scent of prey and began to stalk a rabbit she saw.

She leapt and caught it easily, sinking her teeth into it. It was nice and warm, not like cold fresh-kill pile prey. After she had eaten it she left the remains and padded around her surroundings. She smelled no other cat, nor twolegs. She smiled happily.

"Guess this is my new territory." She said to herself. She soon set to scent marking the territory. After she had a good portion of territory, with a tree hollow den, she hunted some more. She placed the prey in her own fresh-kill pile next to her den. Suddenly she twitched her ears hearing paw steps. She hid in the den and saw what had made the paw steps. It was a dark brown tabby tom.

But not like Brambleclaw or Tigerstar. His brown fur was a little lighter, and he had more bushy fur. His eyes were also green, not amber like the other tabbies she knew.

The tabby sniffed the air and spoke, "I know you're there, cat."

Hollyleaf tensed but then decided to pad out. She had ThunderClan battle moves on her side. "Yes I am and what?" she said.

"Your in my den." He answered.

"Finders keepers, losers' weepers. "She teased. The tabby had a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Fine they, hunting contest, winner gets the den." The tom said.

"Fine, until sunset, but, I will have to know your name, I'm Hollyle- I mean, I'm Holly." The newly named Holly said.

"Alright that seems fare, I'm Oak." Oak meowed and instantly dropped into a hunter's crouch. The hunt was on

Holly awoke in the tree hollow a few sunrises later. She had won the den yes…but…

"Good Moring, Holly." A cat meowed, it was Oak. After the hunting contest and Holly won she and Oak talked for a bit. They realized that they had a lot in common. Oak left his family like Holly had left ThunderClan; of course she left out the part where she killed Ashfur that would be bad to tell.

So she had decided to let Oak stay also, it would be nice to have a new friend.

**Seven Moons Later**

Holly and Oak have been living together for some moons now and have two kits, Night, a dark gray tabby tom, and Tabbie, a dark brown tabby she-cat. Their kits are five moons old.

"Sneak attack!" Tabbie yelled out and tackled Holly, soon Night followed knocking her over.

"You know it's not a sneak attack if you yell it out." Oak meowed licking his paw.

"Ya huh!" Night protested, getting off of his mother. Tabbie soon followed her brother. Holly straightened up and licked her paws. She had not thought about ThunderClan for moons. And she wanted it to stay that way. But, fate has a way of changing.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound and a large twoleg monster crushed down the trees by the four cats. Night and Tabbie let out a sequel of terror and hid behind Oak and Holly.

"Their killing the forest!" Oak gasped, then, "RUN!" The four cats turned tail and ran. Suddenly Oak slipped on a root, and the monster was closing in fast. His paw was caught in the root!

"Oak!" Holly cried for her mate

"Just go! RUN!" Oak ordered, "Get the kits safe! Hurry! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Holly took one last look at her mate before swinging Tabbie onto her back and picking up Night in her teeth. The three ran and ran and ran until they reached a twolegplace. Holly was too scared to go back into the forest, they must have been cutting it down. The twolegplace would only serve danger as rouge there. She had to be a…a kittypet.

**Four moons Later**

Holly has adjusted to life as a kittypet, and so have Night and Tabbie. But Holly lives in a different house than her kits though.

Holly woke up one morning and went outside. She saw a large, square, monster outside and the twolegs were moving stuff into it. She was confused. One of the twoleg kits picked her up and held her tight, she purred. Then they slipped off her collar. What was going on?

Then the twoleg set her back on the ground and climbed into the monster with her kin. The monster then drove away, leaving Holly behind.

For the next two sunrises Holly waited for them to come back and they never did. She fed herself with the trash. She then knew what she had to do. She had to go back to the forest. But it was destroyed! She would never be able to survive as rouge out here with all the alley cats. She sighed but then something awoke in her as she saw a bird. Her stomach growled with hunger and she dropped into a crouch. She sprang up and catches it easily and sank her teeth into it, eating it. Maybe she would make it as rouge.

**Two moons Later**

Holly scrambled up on her paws as a cat was chasing her. She had been on her own as twolegplace rouge for two moons now, but a cat was chasing her now. The cat seemed oddly familiar though…

"Stop!" the cat ordered. Holly didn't listen and kept running and running. She finally hit a dead end in an alley. She stood to fight the cat. The cat, a tom, stopped, panting. "Please, I know you…Hollyleaf!" he smirked. Holly glared at him…who was this? No…it couldn't be…Sol!

"S-sol?" she asked and Sol nodded.

"Yes Hollyleaf. It is I. I have some news for you." The calico said and Holly listened. "Midnight said that you must return to ThunderClan."

"Never! That mousebrained clan lied to me! Leafpool and Squirrelflight lied to me! No cat understood me! I can NEVER return!" Holly protested.

"Not alone… with kits. Follow." Sol ordered and Holly confused, followed him. They walked for a bit before getting to another alley where there were three kits, sleeping peacefully. One black, one black and white, and one blusish and black.

"Spots, Blackie, and Icy." Sol said their names, "Know, Midnight said that he had a sign telling him that these three would achieve great things. He knew they were to be in ThunderClan. He said that one of them will also have the power of the stars in their paws and become the fourth. I am not sure who. Hollyleaf, you must pretend that you are these kits mother. They will not remember theirs. Do what you must and remember, The fourth. Good-bye." Sol said and padded away

"But who is their paren-" Holly was cut off by Sol leaving. He was gone. Holly sighed. No… Holly_leaf. _If she was to return to ThunderClan she would be Hollyleaf and…and… Spottedkit, Blackkit, and Icekit.

**One Moon Later**

Hollyleaf looked on to ThunderClan territory through the abondened twoleg nest.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! You really lived here?" Spottedkit asked her.

"Yes, Spottedkit. We are almost home." She answered

"Why did you leave? It's so wonderful, Mommy!" Icekit protested.

"It's a long story…" Hollyleaf said before looking on through the forest. She saw the familiar golden pelt and gray tabby pelt of her brother. She let out a loud yowl and the two cats turned to her attention. They stood in disbelief.

"Hollyleaf…" Lionblaze gasped

"What? Where?" Jayfeather meowed turning in circles.

She was finally HOME.

A/N: wow wayyyy longer than I thought it would be…hehehehe. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! R&R for more next chapter will be about the story!


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next real chapter ^^ lol. Who wants Dovewing to have her kits already? Who? Who?**

"Blackstar!" Bramblestar growled angrily. After Pantherkit and Silverkit had returned, Bramblestar had leaded a large patrol to ShadowClan. They would fight for Jayfeather if need.

Spottedpaw was there also, with Leafpool, if battle erupted she would be needed. Then Spottedpaw saw a large white tom with black paws come out of the leader's den. This must be Blackstar.

"Yes…?" Blackstar said.

"What is your means for keeping my medicine cat captive?" the ThunderClan leader yowled.

"The means?" he let out a chuckle. "Believe me, one of your cats set it up, in return for… a position."

"Position? What position?" Bramblestar hissed back. Blackstar chuckled loudly.

"Why the Medicine Cat position of course!" Spottedpaw looked at Leafpool as he spoke. She had the look of betrayal in her eyes. The rest of the patrol stared at her.

"Leafpool…" Bramblestar gasped.

"I had to!" Leafpool yowled. "I am the true medicine cat of ThunderClan! Jayfeather never even wanted to be." Brambleclaw hissed and took a step towards Leafpool.

"So you sold away your own clanmate for the medicine cat position?" he glared at her. She had nothing to say and stared back at him. "You did this to yourself Leafpool! You had a mate! You had kits! You lied and kept it a secret!" he stole a glance at Squirrelflight who was staring at Leafpool in shock and disbelief.

"Don't blame this all on me" she started but Bramblestar cut him off.

"Yes, Leafpool, I will. This is your fault, everything is." He said and took another look at Squirrelflight. He then turned back to the traitor. "Now leave. Get out of my sight! Leave ThunderClan! Leave the Lake! Leave the world for all I care!" Leafpool stared at him and then at Squirrelflight. She had turned her head, ashamed of her sister. The former medicine cat soon took off into the forest.

**THE END OF THIS STORY**

**TA-DA! THE END! Epilogue will be added shortly…sorry for this being so short but yeah… the epilogue maybe shorter idk… haven't typed it yet. REVIEW FOR SEQUEL!**


End file.
